susurros del corazon
by daizmer Dark
Summary: Sai uchiha... el nuevo estudiante del instituto karpfanger, arrastra un pasado doloroso y horrible, pero no solo un pasado doloroso tambien a alguien que solo desea venganza: su odio excede las barreras del tiempo... ahora tratan de reproducir un mortifero triangulo amoroso entre Naruto el chico mas popular del Instituto
1. prologo

Eran casi las 12 de la noche y Naruto uzumaki como siempre estaba escribiendo en su diario, cerro el diario por un momento y vio a Tsunade que lo esperaba saludándolo con la mano desde la entrada del aeropuerto había venido de parís para vivir de nuevo con su abuela Tsunade

-¿Cómo sigues?-pregunto ella abrazando a Naruto

-bien-su saludo sonó tan frio, pero Tsunade le hizo caso omiso a eso, creyó que le contesto así porque estaba cansado del largo viaje

Camino junto con su abuela, que parecía más bien su tía, y entraron por la puerta del coche

-vas a ver como quedo la casa

-¿la remodelaron?-pregunto Naruto

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y vio por el espejo retrovisor cuando Naruto cerraba sus ojos

-aunque regrese a este lugar, juro que parece que si nunca hubiese venido aquí-pensó con los ojos aun cerrados-cuando llegue a casa, seguramente mi hermano deidara y mis padres me estarán esperando como siempre, pero esta vez solo será deidara quien me espere… si es que no está aún en las drogas como me dice Tsunade

Llegaron a la casa hermosa que estaba cambiada como Tsunade había indicado, vio las hermosas ventanas adornadas y lo lindo que se veía la puerta-hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando la casa de arriba abajo- no parece que hubo un incendio aquí-dijo con voz calmada

-el seguro de la casa, nos recompenso-dijo Tsunade

-qué bueno

Entro por la puerta y vio a su hermano deidara tirado en las escaleras, aunque hizo lo posible para que este se moviera no sucedió nada-creo que está muy mal-dijo preocupado

-no te preocupes, ve sube y date un baño debes estar cansado yo me encargo de este

Cuando subía la escaleras lo único que escucho fue-deidara despierta ve a ver a tu hermano ya llego- se quedó parado para escuchar lo que deidara iba a decir pero lo único que escucho de él fueron quejidos…

Entro a su habitación y todo estaba cambiado, aunque lo único que no cambio fue el agujero que estaba debajo de la alfombra, levanto la alfombra y soltó una risita cuando vio las cajas de cigarrillo que fumaba con Hinata, sakura, kiba e ino y en ocasiones sasori

Se quitó su camiseta y sus pantalones, se sentó un momento en la silla, reviso entre sus cosas y saco su diario

_Algo malo va a suceder _

-¿Qué?-se preguntó al ver lo que había escrito y lo rayo para corregirse

_Algo malo va a suceder _

_No me siento como si fuese yo mismo_

_Siento como si una parte de mi hubiese desaparecido y se quedó en parís hablando de mi cambio, escuche cuando mi abuela Tsunade hablaba por teléfono decía que se sentía mal y que su enfermedad estaba creciendo cada día mas me pregunto de que estará hablando pero no me atrevo a preguntarle algo que tampoco reconozco de mi parece como si mi familia no me interesara ¿dios que me ocurre? Diario tu eres el único que me entiende, algo que tampoco puedo entender es lo que escribí arriba es algo de locos, estoy sentado aquí a las 12:15 am escribiendo hoy 3 de junio eso no es de personas normales, además debo dormir porque mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, seguramente kiba pase por mí y no sé qué le voy a decir cuando me pregunte por qué terminamos… realmente me siento exhausto tal vez estoy así porque estoy cansado _

Escribir en su diario era lo que siempre hacia que Naruto se calmara pero esta vez no supo lo que le paso-maldita sea-dijo enojado- agarro el diario y lo tiro con ira

Ya el reloj marcaba las 12:45 am se había quedado dormido en la bañera, se acostó en la cama, sin pensar en nada mas

-estoy harto de todos-dijo Naruto

-Cálmate-dijo una voz tan dulce

Naruto buscaba entre los arbustos de oro y las hermosas hojas de plata que caían a su alrededor la hermosa voz que seguía diciendo que se calme

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto-¿Dónde estás?

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación sonar-era solo un sueño-susurro- ¿Quién es?-pregunto algo flojo

-soy yo tu abuela, llegaras tarde-dijo Tsunede

-santos cielos es verdad-dijo- entro al cuarto de baño y tomo una ducha- se cambió y se puso una rebeca de color rojo-me voy-dijo mientras bajaba

-¿no comerás algo?-le pregunto Tsunede

Se quedó viendo el desayuno que le preparo su abuela y negó con la cabeza con vergüenza-comeré en el camino-dijo pícaramente

Salió de la casa y pateo unas piedras que estaban allí-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-se pregunto

Unas aves volando hicieron que soltara un grito de espanto, lo que había hecho que esas aves se fueran era ese horrible ave que estaba allí-su-dijo lanzándole una piedra que recogió al ave negra

Santos cielos esa ave sí que era aterradora, estaba allí, parada sin moverse, tal vez es una de utilería, pensó, pero no era así esa ave, no era un ave cualquiera, era un cuervo negro. Esa cosa lo miraba a él no le quitaba los ojos de enzima

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-se pregunto estaba tan asustado

Las chicas que cruzaban por allí, saludaron a Naruto y este amablemente les contesto el saludo, cuando quiso regresar la mirada a ese feo cuervo ya este no estaba allí

Naruto camino con desesperación, el realmente no se sentía igual, aunque él sabía que era el chico más guapo de la escuela y que podía salir con la chica que él quiera o tal vez con el chico, claro eso era si él se lo proponía lo hacía pero se sentía tan diferente no era el mismo que el de hace 2 años; ese Naruto el que se aprovechaba de la nobleza de la gente para que le dieran algo que lo satisfaga aquel Naruto que prefería estar en fiestas en vez de hacer sus tareas ya no existía, tal vez lo que le paso a sus papas lo habían hecho cambiar

Ya estaba parado en el instituto karpfanger-tengo que verme con los chicos de la pandilla-pensó sonriendo

…

Un chico de cabello negro caminaba lentamente mientras miraba un conejo, lo miraba como si el conejo fuese una comida, su plato especial, se saboreó cuando vio a este moverse de un lado a otro-lo quiero-dijo este chico lleva el nombre de sai uchiha. Corrió con una velocidad inhumana y atrapo a este conejo mordiéndolo con sus afilados dientes, al conejo no le quedaba ni una sola gota de sangre-miro con un poco de tristeza al pobre animal y se arrodillo, el sol hizo que su hermoso cabello negro brillara, aunque sai parecía el típico chico adolecente de secundaria él sabía que no era así. Agarro al pobre animalito y lo enterró debajo de un par de plantas a las cuales les puso encima unas piedras pesadísimas que tendrían que ser cargadas con una grúa

-es la última vez que uso mis poderes-dijo en tono preocupado-no los volveré a usar-camino hasta su coche y entro en el-por dios que cansado-suspiro y empezó a conducir-no quiero ir a esa mugre escuela… pero que se puede hacer

Llego en menos de 15 minutos aunque el lugar en el que estaba, estaba a una distancia más o menos de unas 3 horas el llego tan rápido

Se bajó colocándose unos lentes oscuros, el realmente era guapísimo, todas las chicas del instituto karpfanger lo miraban con atracción y algunos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo vieron

-¿lo conocen?-pregunto Naruto desde los carros que estaban estacionados a Hinata Ino y Sakura

-no-contesto esta última con antipatía-pero pase lo que pase-dijo con voz de autoridad-este tío será mío-rimo ¿no es así? Pues es que sakura pertenecía a el grupo de los animadores-esta vez Naruto-dijo ella amenazada mente-no me vas a ganar-se volteó y camino con furia

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto Hinata

-esta así desde que le dijimos que Naruto regresaba-dijo Ino

-no importa, lo que importa aquí es como se llama ese chico-dijo Naruto

-¿te gusto?-pregunto Hinata

-¿se me nota tanto?-pregunto Naruto

Ino y Hinata asintieron con la cabeza

Escucharon la campana de la hora de entrada y pasaron por la puerta del salón lo más rápido posible. Naruto como siempre se sentó al lado de Hinata (siempre les habían tocado las mismas clases) vio cuando sakura y sasori entraron y se lo quedaron viendo de una manera distinta lo miraban como si lo odiaran, detrás de ellos paso ino que lo saludo con la mano y sentó a su lado

-el maestro no puede venir hoy-dijo la

-buenos días clases-dijo el maestro-soy matoba

-buenos días-contestaron todos

Las clases terminaron lo más rápido posible, claro era el primer día de clases y tendrían que terminar temprano, bueno al menos así era la secundaria karpfanger o también la INKAR como se le conocía

-una pelea, una pelea-grito alguien

Naruto y su grupo salieron corriendo a ver de quien se trataba, mientras se acercaban a aquel lugar miraban a Naruto y le decían: es de deidara-esto hizo que este se acercara más pero quien golpeo a deidara ya no estaba allí-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Naruto


	2. EL CHICO NUEVO

_17 de junio de 2014 _

_Hora: 8:30 am_

_Han pasado más de dos semanas y aun deidara no me explica lo que sucedió me pregunto quién fue capaz de golpear a un joven estudiante de secundaria… dejando a un lado la preocupación de deidara, ya que Tsunade es decir mi abuela se está encargando de buscar a quien agredió a mi hermano, aunque dicen que fue itachi pero no lo creo así… ayer lo vi junto con ese chico nuevo, Hinata averiguo que lleva el nombre de sai uchiha y que se hospeda en una casa cerca a la de ella otra cosa es que el plan que se me ocurrió de verdad que está funcionando. Es que decir que él es un cazarrecompensas no está nada mal pero no sé si el rumor que esparcí con ayuda de Hinata e ino funciono pero si algo llega a suceder nos vendríamos envueltos en un gran problema. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que sai uchiha será mi novio, lo raro es que ambos somos hombres y el de verdad me gusta, incluso me gusta más de lo que me gusto kiba o cualquier otra persona y aunque él no me hable me he dado cuenta que me ha lanzado miradas y eso me dice algo bueno, faltan solo 13 días para la ceremonia de inicio de estudiantes y a sai le toco presentarnos por ser el nuevo estudiante y aunque yo estudie aquí hace dos años y regrese este año ¿Eso no me hace nuevo? Así que me toca a mí también. Lo bueno es que me tocan clases con el _

-bueno empezamos las clases-dijo tobi acercándose a Naruto-no es hora de escribir en diarios

Naruto le mostro una sonrisa de compasión, y cerro su diario para guardarlo

Se dio cuenta cuando sai entro y se lo quedo mirando por encima del ojo quería decirle algo pero las palabras en ese momento no le salían

-¿puedo ir al baño?-pregunto sai insistentemente

-no-contesto tobi

Eso siempre pasaba entre ellos sai le pedía algo y tobi se negaba, desde que empezaron las clases ha sido así, los demás lo único que dicen es que tal vez sea porque sai no quiso ingresar al grupo de básquet

-por favor maestro-dijo-enserio quiero ir al baño

-como quieras-contesto con antipatía

Sai lo miro con desdén y tomo asiento aun mirándolo con odio, sonrió cuando Naruto lo miro con preocupación

-lamento por llegar tarde-dijo Hinata parada en la puerta

-no se preocupe-dijo con voz tenue- aun la clase no ha empezado

Hinata paso por la puerta se veía diferente, era la primera vez que veían a Hinata con ojeras desde que ella estuvo en la escuela, realmente parecía un zombi y al mirarla se le notaba que estaba algo mareada

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Naruto a Hinata

-luego te digo

-silencio empezare las clases-dijo tobi en tono desesperado

Todos al escuchar la voz de tobi se quedaron aburridamente callados tobi hablaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Santos cielos ¿Cómo es que alguien pudiera hablar tanto? Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, el además de estar desesperado por hablar con sai, saber que le paso a su hermano, entender el sueño que había tenido el primer día de clases, tener las razones por la que sakura lo miraba con odio y lo más importante saber que le pasaba a su amiga Hinata pero no podía hacer eso por una tontas razones

No sabía cómo hablarle a sai

Como iba a saber el que le paso a su hermano cuando este se droga y cabe la posibilidad de que se lastimo solo

Ese sueño lo había tenido ya varias veces

Él no le había hecho nada a sakura como para que ella lo mira así, tal vez lo miraba así porque él no podía verla con otros ojos que no sean de hermano a hermana

Y por último esta no podía saber que le pasaba a su amiga porque no podía hablar en clases de tobi

Una voz preocupada, alarmo a todos-profesor creo Hinata se siente mal

Naruto sintió como si le dieran miles de punzadas en el pecho al ver a su mejor amiga del a infancia y de toda la vida allí tirada en el piso el sentía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo, se levantó de allí y la agarro por la camiseta cargándola junto con sai que estaba a su lado-llevémosla a la enfermería-sugirió sai- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salieron con una Hinata desmayada y una ino llorando de tristeza

-¿para dónde vas?-pregunto tobi

-voy a ver a mi amiga-le contesto ino

Ino salió del salón de clases con o sin el permiso de tobi, le importo una mierda lo que le dijeron al salir ella solo quería ver a su amiga Hinata, estaba de verdad preocupada

Pasadas las 4 horas en el hospital de la ciudad apenas le iban a informar que le pasaba a Hinata se habían tardado tanto con ella porque al parecer había sido mordida por algún animal y que estas últimas semanas no había dormido nada

-por eso es que usaba camisetas hasta el cuello-dijo ino a Naruto

Lo que le pareció impresionante a ellos es que sai se había quedado con ellos todo este tiempo-gracias-dijo Naruto acercándose a sai

-no hay problema-contesto sai-¿Qué le paso a Hinata?

-al parecer cuando estaba en el puente karpfanger fue atacada por algún tipo de animal

-¿un animal?-pregunto sai asustado

Naruto asintió con la cabeza-promete algo-dijo sai convencido-

-¿Qué pasa? Dime- la voz de Naruto sonó ansiada

-prométeme que no te acercaras a ese puente

¿Pero que le paso a sai? Hace poco se veía que odiaba a Naruto y en ese momento es como si le importara, el momento de la verdad había llegado Naruto podía preguntarle si quería ir a cenar

-¿quieres ir a comer algo?-pregunto sai

Naruto se quedó con cara de dios mío este chico al fin me dijo algo que quería escuchar


	3. un amor florece

_21 de junio_

_Hora: 7:00 pm _

_Hoy es mi primera cita con sai, por dios digo como si yo fuese una chica por alguna razón siento como si sai me conociera desde siempre porque así es que lo ha hecho saber le agradezco al Hinata gracias a ella pude hablar con sai, aunque me siento triste porque aún sigue en aquel lugar y me pregunto qué hacia ella en el puente sabiendo cómo es de peligroso ese lugar. Deidara nos confesó que el chico que lo golpeo está en la escuela aunque…_

-Naruto te buscan-dijo Tsunade parada desde la puerta

-voy-contesto acomodándose la camiseta de cuadros que llevaba

_Aunque no lo creo así-_continuo escribiendo en su diario

…

Sai esperaba a Naruto parado desde las escaleras, al fin lo que Naruto estaba esperando con tantas ansias que sai lo esperara en las escaleras y le dijera adiós Sra. Tsunade volveremos pronto

-adiós señora Tsunade volveremos pronto-dijo sai exactamente lo mismo que Naruto pensó, hizo los movimientos que Naruto tenía en mente, eran 3

Movía la mano amablemente cuando se despedía; cosa que hizo sai

Le pidió que le dijera donde quería comer; y sai también la hizo

Era como si le leyera la mente, llegaron al restaurante más cercano de la cuidad karpfanger se sorprendió al ver lo lujoso que estaba, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que dejo de asistir a lugares tan lujosos

-siéntate- le dijo sai

Naruto obedeció a la voz de sai, él estaba completamente relajado jamás imagino llegar a comer con sai y lo mejor captar la mirada de envidia de sakura

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto sakura parada desde la mesa de estos-¿puedo sentarme?

-por supuesto-dijo sai

¿Pero qué?-pensó Naruto él no se imaginó jamás que sai aceptaría que sakura se sentara allí ¿o qué? Acaso su compañía no era la correcta o es que tan aburrido era eso era lo que le pasaba a Naruto por la mente

-no lo eres-dijo sai agarrándole la mano por debajo del mantel

Naruto sonrió, por lo menos había logrado lo que él quería

-¿De dónde provino la familia uchiha?-pregunto sakura

-somos una familia enorme-hizo una pausa, miro a Naruto con una cara sonrojada y le mostro una sonrisa de rayos esta tía me vuelve loco-creo que somos desde el siglo XIX

-siglo XIX-intervino sakura-ahora que lo mencionas hace dos semanas vi una foto en el museo de arte a alguien parecido a ti-dijo sakura y se levantó cuando vio la cara de fastidio de Naruto-creo que estoy desagradando a la gente-miro a Naruto con una mirada umbría

-¿vamos al museo?-pregunto curioso

-¿quieres ir? ¿Por qué?

-porque si

Sai le asintió con la cabeza, llamo al mesero para pagar la cuenta y salieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros era el momento de saber si lo que sakura había dicho era cierto pero para eso debía en el mismísimo museo, sai ya se imaginaba que Naruto quería ver lo que sakura había dicho claro uso una ventaja: leyó su mente. Aunque lo juro no usar su habilidad con Naruto pero si con otras personas él quería saber lo que él pensaba así que le leía la mente o ¿es que asegurarse de que es lo que está pensando la persona que es tu cita en ese momento es malo? Eso no era lo que él pensaba en ese momento además el jamás se iba a enterar de que le leía la mente

-está cerrado-dijo Naruto cuando vio las puertas cerradas y el letrero-

-¿podemos venir mañana?

-no, no te preocupes

Sai se encogió de hombros y sonrió, ya lo tenía todo planeado pero para hizo tenía que hacer estos pasos

Invitarlo a salir

Conquistarlo : (aunque al parecer ese paso ya tenía que ponerle listo)

Declararse

Besarlo

Hacerlo suyo

Ser novios por toda la eternidad

Aunque no lo había pensado… quería hacerle eso que le paso a él hace años atrás

Ser feliz

Todas esas cosas las iba a hacer pero primero debía de asegurarse de la segunda, y para eso debía hacer la 3 o tal vez la 5 que eran mucho más fáciles, bueno no es que Naruto fuese un chico fácil (Eso no) pero si era fácil de violar, eso era lo que sai pensaba, tenía esos pensamientos tan obscenos con Naruto

¿Pero quién no tenía esos pensamientos con Naruto? Es que él es tan sexy que cualquiera persona que lo conozca quedaba impactada

Ya faltaban solo dos casas para llegar a la casa de Naruto y Naruto estaba que se le salían los ojos por estar mirando ''eso'' de Sai que cada minuto se le ponía un poco más grande

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te excitaste? –le pregunto Naruto curioso

Sai cerro sus piernas y le sonrió de vergüenza a Naruto… este al ver ese rostro tan sonrojado de sai también se excito y sus labios, esos labios tan lindos de sai estaban ya cerca a los temblorosos de Naruto, pero el no pudo hacerlo

-no puedo-dijo asustado

-¿no puedes que?-pregunto Naruto con algo de decepción

Sai bajo la mirada y volvió a conducir sin decir nada, llegaron a la casa de él rubio y sin pensarlo se bajó primero que él, lo abrazo cuando este se bajó – ¿Sabes porque no pude?-pregunto Sai en el oído de Naruto

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Naruto pero su voz sonó temblorosa

Sai lo soltó y se paró enfrente de el –porque tu Naruto uzumaki me gustas

-¿Tu? ¿De mí? ¿Yo? ¿Gustar?- trato de buscar las palabras más coherentes pero esas fueron las que le salieron

Sai asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó lentamente a él juntando sus labios con los de el

-este no es nuestro primer beso-dijo convencido-este solo es el comienzo-dijo y se despidió de Naruto con la mano

Naruto se quedó allí parado esperando a que sai cruce la calle y entro sin pensarlo a su habitación, estaba esperando entrar para saltar y luego ponerse a escribir en su diario

Así fue subió las escaleras de su casa en silencio pero Tsunade lo vio y el solo le dijo lose lo siento, entro en su cuarto, salto a la cama de alegría y empezó a saltar en ella-me siento feliz-grito- saco aquel diario que tenía unas hermosas piedras parecidas al diamante y empezó a escribir

_22 de junio (es 22 solo faltan 5 minutos)_

_11:55 pm_

_Hola… diario tengo tantas cosas que contarte pero no sé por dónde empezar bueno_

_Sai y yo salimos y fue fantástico pero sakura llego y nos arruino la noche aunque se fue cuando la mire feo _

_Mi abuela Tsunade dijo que mi primo pequeño vendrá y que Hinata sale mañana ¡la iré a visitar! Y le contare todo _

_Aún tengo esos sueños con esa persona pero aunque intente ver quien es no puedo solo logro escuchar una parte pero siempre que recuerdo se me olvida _

_Bueno esas son las cosas buenas y estas las malas _

_Deidara aún no nos dice la verdad _

_Creo que reprobé historia _

_No sé cuándo volveré a ver a sai _

El teléfono de Naruto sonó y al ver el nombre Hinata se sorprendió y sonrió cuando la persona que respondió si era ella

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Hinata quejándose

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Naruto indignado

-cuídate de sai


End file.
